Of Experiments and New Life
by sockets
Summary: Trying to rid Cybertronians of their dependence on organic sockets, Wheeljack doesn't explode something. Oneshot by Livejournal Points of View community author Zomgitsalaura tf matrix on livejournal


**Fandom:** Transformers Bayverse  
**Author:** Zomgitsalaura on livejournal and ff . net  
**Characters:** Fireflight, Wheeljack, Aerialbots  
**Rating:** PG Gen  
**Codes:** Gen  
**Summary:** Trying to rid cybertron of their dependence on organic sockets, Wheeljack DOESN'T explode something.  
**Notes:** Written in the Point of View fanverse and used for the Dathanna de Gray fanverse

* * *

****

Of Experiments and New Life

* * *

_**Experimental log F-1R3_263  
Cycle of Astral-5, 32nd vorn, 3rd joor**_

With sockets becoming a scarce commodity, as well as the dangers currently presented by contacting planets with compatible organics due to the decepticon uprising, new methods to extend lifespans and durability of current sockets needs to be devised.

Perhaps a method to rid us of our dependence altogether is required.

_**Experimental log F-1R3_265  
Cycle of Astral-5, 32nd vorn, 20th joor**_

Theoretical methods have been devised to create non-organic sockets through spark transferal from volunteer sockets who are ready to join the matrix. Initial experiments to capture the sparks as they transfer to the allspark have been unsuccessful. New methods need to be devised.

-_**File corrupted. Read anyway. Y/N? Y?...**_

Success - found- flier model accepted the organic spark-

Unforeseen complications- instinct driven- spark stabilization required. The subject has been placed into stasis until such a time he can be safely revived.

_**Experimental log F-1R3_298  
Cycle of Astral-5, 34th vorn, 1st joor**_

Successful integration of brother sparks into the subject frequency has allowed re-activation of the organic-sparked bot. Flocking instinct seems to have been satisfied by giving all members the aerial base-code.

Organic spark F-1R3 seems to have no memories of past existence, this may be for the best taking into account the news of his previous partners death. He seems to have taken quite a shining to his "older" brothers, though he tends to spend far much more time around "Air Raid" as he has been dubbed by the other four.

Head engineer on the project Wheeljack has taken it upon himself to raise the young fliers, educating the four brother mechs to full-grown standard before F-1R3 was activated. The largest of the four, now designated "Silverbolt", seems to have become un-official leader of the group and with the help of the others will soon be finished with the educational programing instructions for F-1R3.

Sidenote:  
Reports of an increase in tool and parts theft have been made throughout the lab, further investigation is required.

_**Experimental log F-1R3_298  
Cycle of Astral-5, 34th vorn, 2nd joor**_

Another unforeseen effect of the organic instincts has become evident within mech F-1R3. Intense interest in small, polished objects and a desire to decorate the primary recharge area with them seems to have transferred over from the previous host-species of the spark. As time moves forward, most of the heavily pronounced behavioral quirks are beginning to settle.

Sidenote:  
Missing materials have been recovered.

_**Experimental log F-1R3_298  
Cycle of Astral-5, 35th vorn, 23rd joor**_

Since creation, F-1R3 has not yet required spark energy from a socket whereas each of the brother mechs have needed to go through the process themselves. As was predicted by the hypothesis, the organic spark seems to be self-sustaining. Due to his emotional nature F-1R3 has been dubbed "Fireflight" or "Flighty" by his companions.

Still containing all the necessary equipment to harvest spark energy from socket symbiotes, should it ever be needed, "Fireflight" demonstrated in experiments an incredible ability to store mock-symbiotic energy for long periods of time without dissipation. Capable of passing the required charge onto another mech when needed without further stimulation.

All experiments were carried out under stasis conditions, low-grade mock-energy (not capable of sustaining mechs) administered under the close supervision of head-engineer Wheeljack and the brother mechs.

Due to the success of these experiments, the jetling has been fitted with a socket of his own should he ever wish to use it.

-_**File corrupted. Read anyway. Y/N? Y?...**_

**Personal log. Med-tech. Cybertron research and development labs. Iacon.**

-  
- due to his usually quite gentle and sweet disposition, no one quite expected the level of sheer destruction delivered to the first decepticon troops to attack the lab. Even the small jets brothers were unsure where such a level of aggression had come from though soon discovered that it was both in their own and the DECEPTICONS best interests not to get hit by artillery when the jetling was within optical range.


End file.
